


Private conversations

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Conversations, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short series of private conversations between Gibbs and Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private conversations

“Have you gone insane??”  
“Hmmm?”  
“Jethro, what the hell?!”  
“What’s wrong, Tony?”  
“Why did you do it?”  
“I’m possessive. You knew that.”  
“And?”  
“I didn’t like the way that ATF agent ogled you.”  
“That’s not my fault!”  
“You let her. And then you smiled.”  
“What else was I supposed to do? Slap her?”  
“Maybe not dress in those tight pants anymore.”  
“But you like those…”  
“Yeah, when you wear them for me. Not anyone else.”  
“So you decided to do this?”  
“Just marking my territory.”  
“I can’t go around like this!”  
“Why not? No one’s gonna see it.”  
“Jethro!”  
“I could have put it on your forehead.”  
“So because an ATF chick ogles me, you write PROPERTY OF LEROY JETHRO GIBBS all over my ass in magic marker while I’m asleep??”  
“I told you, Tony. Your ass is mine.”  
   
~~~~~  
   
“She doesn’t know!”  
“Really.”  
“I swear! She doesn’t know.”  
“Then why did Abby buy us matching boxer briefs saying “His” and “His”, Tony?”  
   
~~~~~  
   
“Put it in, Tony.”  
“Getting impatient?” “Tony!”  
“We need to talk about this, Jethro.”  
“Now is not the time and place.”  
“You never want to listen to me…”  
“Put it in!”  
“No, you’re not getting it until we’ve talked about it.”  
“Tony…”  
“Forget it, Jethro!”  
“Tony, please.”  
“Nope.”  
“Fine.”  
“What…?”  
“I said fine.”  
“You mean that?”  
“Sure.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, Tony, you can drive the Challenger this time. Now put the key in the ignition and take us home.”  
“I love you, Jethro.”  
   
~~~~~  
   
“You do realize this is never going to come out, right?”  
“Oh well.”  
“You’re being awfully cavalier about this, Jethro.”  
“It’s not my problem.”  
“I can make it your problem.”  
“How?”  
“Do the same to you.”  
“Impossible.”  
“Why would that be impossible?”  
“I wouldn’t care if it came out or not.”  
“You’d just let me do that to you?”  
“Sure. I’m not as attached to mine as you are to yours.”  
“Of course I’m attached! This was my favorite tie, Jethro!”  
“Mine too. Especially since you just came all over it when I wrapped it around your cock.”  
   
~~~~~  
   
“Jethro, can we talk?”  
“We are talking.”  
“Vance just offered me a promotion. In Hawaii.”  
“You should take it.”  
“You want me gone?”  
“You deserve a promotion, Tony. You worked hard for it.”  
“You would just let me leave?”  
“Like I said, you deserve it.”  
“I don’t believe this…”  
“Hawaiian shirts, maybe even get that red Ferrari you always talk about, grow a mustache…”  
“You’re seriously telling me to take it?”  
“You’ve earned it.”  
“I…”  
“It would break my heart, though.”  
“It would?”  
“Of course. I love you, Tony. Don’t wanna be without you ever.”  
“Jethro…”  
“You gonna take it?”  
“Of course not. Never crossed my mind.”  
“Then…”  
“Just wanted to hear you say you love me.”  
“Emotional blackmail?”  
“Encouragement.”  
“I love you, Tony.”  
“I love you too, Jethro.”  
   
~~~~~  
   
“Can I lick it?”  
“Why?”  
“Because it looks so tasty…”  
“Tasty?”  
“Those drops running down the side…”  
“It’s just white creamy stuff, Tony.”  
“You know I love licking your white creamy stuff…”  
“Yeah, but this is a vanilla ice cream cone. And it’s mine.”  
   
~~~~~  
   
“Move!”  
“Sshhh…”  
“Come on, move!”  
“Tony…”  
“Don’t make me threaten you, Jethro!”  
“Won’t help.”  
“Jethro…”  
“Yes, Tony?”  
“You know I love you, but if you don’t move now, I’ll…”  
“You’ll what?”  
“Jethro...!”  
“Ask me nicely.”  
“Aaaahh!!”  
“Not nice enough…”  
“Jethro…”  
“Yes…?”  
“Please, Jethro…”  
“Better. But I want a little more.”  
“Please, please, Jethro…”  
“More than that.”  
“Please, Jethro, pretty please, I beg you, will you please start moving, please?”  
“I love it when you beg.”  
“Please, I’m begging, I’m desperate, please!”  
“One more.”  
“Jethro, please please please, I seriously beg you, please, will you please please start thrusting?”  
“With pleasure, Tony.”  
   
~~~~~  
   
“There.”  
“Careful!”  
“What? I can hold this position for a long time.”  
“That’s what you think.”  
“I don’t think it, I know it.”  
“Really… that’s overconfidence.”  
“We’ve done this position before, Tony.”  
“You were younger then.”  
“Now who should be careful?”  
“You won’t last much longer…”  
“I’ll last longer than you.”  
“Ha! Just try to keep up with me!”  
“Stop jerking your hips!”  
“Just adding some encouragement.”  
“You’re just trying to distract me.”  
“Of course! Is it working?”  
“Nope.”  
“Come on, Jethro, move that hand someplace else, will you?”  
“Just finding the exact right spot.”  
“Stop playing around!”  
“Ah, there.”  
“I still can’t believe you actually play Twister, Jethro.”


End file.
